mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jontiben2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the World War I Map Game page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Welcome in Welcome in!The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:44, April 16, 2013 (UTC) 'Signing' I've noticed that you aren't signing your posts as a hyperlink you sign with a ~~~~ and no spaces. Local (talk) An Alternate 1921 Map Game Fancy joining An Alternate 1921 Map Game? Several nations are avalibe. They include- Mexico, the USA, Egypt, Italy, Yugoslavia, Portugal, Ethiopia, Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Finland, Belgium and the Netherlands. The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) No thanks. I'm up to my neck in map games right now, and it's already a bit too far on for my taste. Sorry. Jontiben (talk) 20:13, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Almost map game I thought i would warn you that is not in French interests to declare war on anyone without a legitimate reason. I know it was a long time ago that you did just that but i thought i would make it clear. If there is a conflict of interest or you attack us or an ally we WILL obliterate you. In the meantime we must ask you this: we think it would be in both our countries interests for your nation to a) become an ally or b) become independant french territory. If you chose 'b' then you will still remain fully independant but you will obey french interests and allow the french military to recruit and build bases in your country. If you choose 'a' we will support you but will not fight wars on your whim. Either way we will massively boost your econemy by establishing a trading outpost in your nation and expand your military be lending you troops, equipment and ships. If you choose neither then we will respect your desicion but may invade ally as peacefully as possible (better for us to invade then the others. I know for certain other countries are planning to invade although i will not state who and believe me they will not as merciful). At least if we invade i will give you the option of staying as leader and basically do the same as option b). RSVP ASAP Emperor Romanus (talk) 17:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) FRANCE PS: if you become our territory no one else will dare to invade as we are one of the three superpowers. Sorry, I've stopped playing the Almost Map Game. I have too many other map games right now, and that one, for the short time I played it, didn't do it for me. If I do come back, I'll probably go with "b". Jontiben (talk) 20:14, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Well as it seems you are busy with other map games you are welcome to return when those games either go defunct or finish. Violently Calm (talk) 23:36, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Admin Elections. as one active user of the Wiki, i as de facto admin of the wiki, want to tell you that the wiki is going to enter an election period in the upcoming two weeks. if you want you can propose yourself as admin in the election page in the Newspaper page.also if you have news that you find important or relevant to our life's feel free to post in the Newspaper. Newspaper Elections Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC) News just in! Hello. Calling all players, calling all players! Keep the Wiki going! Your can chosea nation in http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/An_Alternate_1921_Map_Game ! Pakistan is now in the cross-hairs of several nations!Whipsnade (talk) 18:58, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the Alternate 1921 game.Whipsnade (talk) 13:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC)